The Light
by A Machiavellian Figure
Summary: Set immediately after The Key. Rochelle & Lorian/Lathenia are NOT magically alive again but the story will continue. Mainly Isabel/Ethan Pov's to start ;
1. Ethan

**A/N: So, before you read this just know this:**

**1. This is a G.o.T. fic. No Edward here!**

**2. There may be some adult content in later chapters but this one is safe (phew!)**

**3. This may be a bit angst-filled at the start but I don't want to downplay any of the emotions and make the characters less believable ;)**

**4. Thanks for reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Ethan**

Waking without her.

Living without her.

Sleeping without her.

Her death plays over and over in my mind. Fat hot tears roll down my face. Funny, a few days ago I wouldn't have been caught dead crying in front of the Guard. Now, nothing seemed to matter. All meaning is gone.

A small hand touched my shoulder tentatively, as Isabel peers up at me through tear-filled brown eyes. She reaches up to hug me but I pull away, the act bringing back memories of Rochelle alive, to raw to bear. Turning, to avoid looking at the hurt in her eyes, I pick up the cooling body of Rochelle, ignoring the disturbed mutterings and gasps it provokes, and move quickly away from the collection of the Guard & Houses of the Tribunal. Various voices call after me but I don't have the will to identify them of decipher their meaning. I just move without purpose, far away from Angel Falls. No doubt my father will come looking but I can't face him yet. I can't face any of them.

As I lie her body down on the floor beneath the stunning view of the sheer cliffs of Angel Falls as they loom before us, and I watch the sun slowly sink alone. The vortex beyond the cliffs calls to me, the sheer drop singing music that fills my mind with images of Rochelle. But my mother's face floats into my mind, tearing my eyes away from the cliff top as I guiltily remember the effect of Sera's death on her.

She can't loose me too.

The thought springs unbidden and I immediately stifle it, as the prospect of a long painful life spent alone and empty plays in my head. I sink slowly to the floor of the cliff top lying beside Rochelle. Even in death she is still so exciting and alive, the sparks of her soul made visible in her hands, which lie beside me, bare and colourless. But even now the word corpse just doesn't seem to fit her perfect form, lying perfectly still, eyes half open, still searching, with a serene half smile resting on the bloodless lips.

Lying back on the damp grass I reach over and trace my finger over the outline of her features, willing her to wake up and let me tell her how much I love her. Gently, I place my thumbs over her small golden eyelids and after one long last look I slide them down gently, covering Rochelle's beautiful green eyes. My lips find hers in the darkness, as I touch them softly pouring my love into the kiss as if it can replace the blood no longer flowing through her veins and bring her back to me. Slowly and reluctantly I pull away, and watch the last of the suns rays illuminate the face of the only woman I will ever love.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo, what do you think?? Should I continue?(I have an idea for this story I promise -it's not just emo dreams and angst !)**

**Let me know! xxxx**


	2. Isabel

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed my first chapter, here is the next installment! Please review with your feedback: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Which character you like to see more of? Etc...**

**(And to 'anonymous' who asked who got the 'adult content' I say: That would be telling! ;) hehe)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Isabel**

I stood and watched Ethan's slumped form retreat over the hills, arms wrapped like vines around Rochelle's broken body. I felt the warm weight of Arkarian's hand slip around mine as he pulled me to him.

"You did all you could. Please don't blame yourself." I closed my eyes and let my head fall against his chest, wishing his words could be true.

"He's right, Isabel." Shaun added. I looked up through my tears, surprised. "Ethan just needs time." I nodded and began to move towards the remains of the fallen Citadel but before I could take a step, I felt three sets of hands restraining me. I looked up, outraged, as my futile protests were ignored.

"But I've got to help! I'm obeying orders!" Matt glanced at me, a smile hesitating on his lips despite the deep sadness in his eyes.

"Isabel, you're no good here. You need to go home and rest. Try and accept the tragic events of the day, you're in shock."

"But Lorian… and Rochelle. I failed your orders Matt, I failed to protect Rochelle, I failed Ethan, I can't fail here as well." I pleaded.

"Rochelle's death was inevitable. It was prophesised, from the very beginning and no-one - not even you - can fight destiny. Rochelle gave her life willingly to save Ethan. It's an honourable end and what she would have wanted, I promise you. You have failed no-one but you need to go home and rest." Defeated I let my muscles slack as I leaned against Arkarian and made no protest as he half-carried me away from the battlefield.

I felt myself slip into a daze as the familiar scenery of Angel Falls blurred and I reached the opening of Arkarian's chambers. I turned and looked questioningly at Arkarian who shrugged,

"I'd rather keep you close, for the moment. Ethan's loss is… well I don't ever want to loose you." I nodded fervently as he pushed open one of the many doors lining the long hallways, revealing the familiar dusky room, completely bare save for the bed in the centre of the room.

I hurriedly pulled off my trainers flinging them across the room as I peeled my filthy jumper away from my body with difficulty as my grip on Arkarian's arm never faltered. Pushing my jeans off, ignoring the cuts they tugged, at I turned towards him and sat back on the bed.

Solid muscular arms pushed me gently into the centre, fingertips brushing the hair from my eyes and tracing the outline of my lips before slowly starting to pull away. I tightened my grip on his arm and pulled him forwards until I was completely shrouded in his embrace and let the shadows wash over me.

* * *

I awoke groggily to the sound of snoring. I turned over, stretching my stiff body as I watched Arkarian, his body intertwined with mine as he slept peacefully . Slowly, I pulled away from this warmth and pushed myself off the bed glancing round the room, glad there were no spectators as I turned crimson at the sight of my clothes lying suggestively on the floor.

I quickly gathered them and turned towards the door, searching for the room housing the hot spring within the mountain. I slid slowly into the warm pool, letting the dust and grime of the previous day wash away. Pictures appeared in the cracks in the mountain rock, the pain on Lady Arabella's face as Lorian lay slain, the madness in Marduke's eyes as he attacked his own daughter and the desperate look on Ethan's face as he begged me to heal Rochelle seemed which seemed be imprinted onto my brain.

I climbed out hurriedly, swapping my ruined clothes for some of Arkarian's before returning to his room, only to find it empty. I shuffled into the main chamber only to find Matt and Arkarian deep in conversation; Matt's eyebrows rose as he took in my dishevelled appearance and he looked uncomfortably at Arkarian who simply smiled, seemingly at ease.

"Glad you could join us." He indicated to the newly formed stool, the one Rochelle had partially destroyed hours ago, easily identifiable from the small stain of darkened wood on either side. There was a moment of silence and the past washed over us, leaving a bitter sadness in it's wake as Arkarian quickly moved the stool to a less conspicuous corner, offering up his own stool to me.

"We were discussing the funeral." Matt spoke quietly, but I could identify the subtle change in his voice, as if the power within him was strengthening every word leaving me filled with a sense of awe and unswerving loyalty. "I… I think we should honour the sacrifice of Lorian, Rochelle and all the other brave soldiers who fought and fell, with the Guard's highest honour." I nodded in agreement, as I took Arkarian's hand in mine. Matt continued "I will, with your help, prepare a final salutation in their honour so all the realms are able to thank them for their sacrifice. Lorian's body has already been shifted to a peace room but Rochelle's…" He petered out, choosing his next works carefully.

"Ethan still has it, I mean her." I guess looking at Arkarian.

"Yes" Matt shifts uncomfortably, "I thought you two could talk to him. You're his closest friends and I -"

"Yes Matt" I cut him off with a shake of my head, "We can go now." He looks relieved and I smile at him as he passes a hand through his unruly hair.

"Actually I don't think it's such a good idea for me to go." Arkarian hesitates, as we stare at him, matching brown eyes narrowed in confusion. "It's just Ethan has just lost the love of his life, I don't think exposing him to the presence of soul-mates would be very wise." Matt nods in acknowledgement and looks expectantly at me.

"What, now?" I asked puzzled.

"The longer Rochelle's body stays in the mortal world the harder it will be to shift to the rooms of the Citadel." Arkarian explains quietly. I nod and stand up, pulling on my shoes as he walks me to the door.

"I'll be waiting to shift you" Matt explains, "So you won't have to wait. " I turn to leave, "Isabel, can you tell Ethan I'm sorry?" I scoff and turn away.

"What could you have done?" I ask as Arkarian leans in to kiss me. The blood pounding in my ears from Arkarian's touch, as his lips brush mine gently, makes Matt's muffled reply inaudible and I pause to regain my thoughts. "Sorry, what did you say?" I ask.

"Nothing."

* * *

I make my way up the hills and valleys of Angel Falls heading in the general direction of the cliffs where I am assured Ethan is lying. I don't stop to take in the view of the daybreak however spectacular it may be, as I scour the cliffs for Ethan.

I find him, lying in a shallow ditch in the cliff-face clutching Rochelle's body like a child holding a teddy bear. I lower myself into the gap until I am sitting next to him. Not wanting to wake him from what may be his last night of peaceful sleep, I watch the golden tongues of sun lick the turquoise sea as the sun rises. Some time later I feel Ethan stir beside me. One brilliant blue eye opens and takes in his surroundings and I watch as the calm façade of sleep shatters to reveal such raw anguish it breaks my heart.

I hold him as he sobs wildly his salty tears leaving streaks down his dirty face like the path of a stream with animalistic roars of desperation and isolation. I hold him as he tears at his clothes and arms, his nails leaving deep tracks on his arms which are pinpricks compared to those on his heart. I hold him as he falls still, his pain beyond physical expression.

"It's time, isn't it?" He looks up at me as he speaks, "Time to say goodbye." I can't answer him, the pain on his face freezing my answer in my mouth. I hug him tightly and whisper my inadequate condolences in his ear as I feel Matt pulling us through time and space towards the broken Citadel.

* * *

**Please review! **


	3. Story Progression?

**A/N: Sorry, no chapter update here!**

So I have a problem.

I planned a GOT story showing the characters moving on from the drama at the end of the 3rd book and their adventures as their lives continue, focusing on Ethan accepting and moving on from Rochelle's death. However after writing the previous chapters I don't want to see Ethan move on (the thought of him with anyone else now makes me insanely annoyed) and I want to try and find a credible way to re-introduce her even if it's only temporary.

But what do you think?? Should I continue with my original plan or adapt it to include a Ethan/Rochelle storyline?? Let me know where you would like the story to go!

Thank you for your help.

xxxx


End file.
